brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Diagramming Sentences/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Snow is falling as a boy, Tim, hides behind a large snow bank and looks through binoculars. TIM: Where is he? Tim looks through the binoculars at the snowy landscape and bare trees in the distance. TIM: Where is he? Tim lowers the binoculars. TIM: Show yourself, robot! Snow falls from a snow bank behind Tim, revealing two round eyes. A robot, Moby, steps out of the snow bank and flies through the air with a snowball in his left hand. Moby throws the snowball as his feet land on the snow. The snowball hits Tim in the back of the head. TIM: Oh. There you are. Moby waves at Tim. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I have to make up a sentence and then diagram it. How do I do this? From, Sophie. TIM: Well, we could start with a sentence like, "Tim throws a snowball." Text reads: "Tim throws a snowball." Tim tosses a snowball to his right, as Moby moves out of its way. TIM: Hmm. Anyway, to diagram a sentence, we need to identify its parts. The simple subject of the sentence is me, "Tim," and the simple predicate is "throws." An image of Tim’s head appears under the word "TIM," which is labeled "simple subject." An image of Tim’s arm appears under the word "THROWS," which is labeled "simple predicate." TIM: To diagram this sentence, we put "Tim" and "throws" on a horizontal line together and then separate them with a vertical line. The words "TIM" and "THROWS" are shown as Tim describes. TIM: Now in this case, I threw something: the snowball. Since I acted on it, by throwing it, the snowball is the direct object. An image of a snowball appears under the word "SNOWBALL." The word "SNOWBALL" appears on the horizontal line to the right of "THROWS." It is labeled as the direct object. TIM: In a sentence diagram, the direct object follows the verb on the main horizontal line, but the vertical line between the two doesn’t go all the way through. A black vertical line separates the words "THROWS" and "SNOWBALL." MOBY: Beep. TIM: Because that’s just how you do it. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, you have something to add? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Alright, we can diagram "Tim and Moby throw hard snowballs in their yard." Since we have a compound subject, Tim and Moby each get a line. Text reads: "Tim and Moby throw hard snowballs in their yard." TIM: The words "throw" and "snowballs," are in the same place as before. But now we have an adjective, "hard," which modifies "snowballs;" and a prepositional phrase, "in their yard." The words "TIM" and "MOBY" appear on parallel horizontal lines and are connected on the right by the word "AND." There is a vertical line after the word "AND," followed by a horizontal line with the words "THROW" and "SNOWBALLS" on it. Those two words are separated by a short vertical line. The word "HARD" appears on a diagonal line under the word "SNOWBALLS." TIM: The preposition "in" goes on a diagonal line below the verb. The object of the preposition is "yard," and "their" modifies the object of the preposition. The word "IN" appears on a diagonal line under the word "THROW." The word "YARD" is on a horizontal line, extending to the right from the line under "IN." Then, the word "THEIR" appears on a diagonal line under the word "YARD." TIM: When you diagram a sentence properly, it’s easy to see what words modify other words, and how the whole sentence fits together to form a complete thought. The sentence parts are shown highlighted: the words "TIM AND MOBY" are in blue with Tim’s and Moby’s heads appearing below; the words "THROW IN THEIR YARD" appear in pink with images of Tim’s and Moby’s arms; and "HARD SNOWBALLS" appear in yellow along with the image of snowballs. TIM: There. All done. MOBY: Beep. Moby’s arm comes up from the top of a snow bank. He is waving a white flag of surrender. TIM: Oh, come on. It’s not that hard. Diagramming sentences just takes some practice, and once you get it down, it’ll help you organize your writing. Moby’s arm and flag disappear from above the snow bank. Suddenly, Moby’s hand is shown throwing a snowball. Tim gets hit in the face with the snowball. He wipes the snow from his face and looks at Moby angrily. Moby appears holding another snowball. He beckons Tim to come closer. TIM: Yaaargh! MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby run towards each other, snowballs ready Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts